Raspberry Meditations On Butterfly Kisses
by GunBunnyCentral
Summary: Rommie's thoughts on the events of 'Butterfly Reflections...' (Rommie's POV)


****

Title: Raspberry Meditations On Butterfly Kisses  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Dylan/Rommie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Status:** New (04/21/02); Complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** Sequel to 'Butterfly Reflections On Raspberry Kisses.'  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd - http://www.angelfire.com/goth/crimsonredd  
**Disclaimers:** As always, not mine, just borrowing, I promise to return them in the same shape in which I took them...

****

Summary: Rommie's thoughts on the events of 'Butterfly Reflections.' (Rommie's POV)

****

Notes: This is in response to a suggestion by S.C. on the Andromeda_and_Dylan list: "Someone should write a fic where she told him anyway (and maybe jumped on him for her first/last kiss with him or something like that) and write how they'd deal with it later." 

Also, this is still for Meana and Heather, the birthday girls. Like I said, I promised Meana some nice Dylan/Rommie smut - and she'll get it - but this will have to do for now. ::grin::

****

Warnings: Slight spoilers for one or two scenes in 'The Widening Gyre,' and possibly a couple for 'The Mathematics Of Tears' as well.

********************

"Demons' day in madness kissed.  
I swear I never had it like this.  
Forbidden, yet I cannot resist..."

Melissa Etheridge, 'Resist,' _Yes, I Am_

********************

It's been a week since our confrontation with the Magog worldship, and he still can't look at me without turning several shades of red. It's... cute, and strangely endearing.

I'd have confronted him sooner about our kiss, but we've all been incredibly busy this past week, and there hasn't been a lot of time for personal concerns. Besides, I have... plans for that conversation that will go much more smoothly if his leg is fully healed.

Which means, all factors considered, that we talk tonight...

I smile as I stand in front of the full-length mirror, staring at my reflection. For once, I'm almost grateful that I rarely get to be out of uniform - the difference will be that much more noticeable when he sees me. And, I have to admit, it's nice to be clean and even a little dressed up after a week of being constantly grungy from one repair or another.

I tilt my head to the side a little, running a hand over the expanse of stomach that my new outfit shows. Harper did a wonderful job of patching me back up - you'd never know that I'd been hit by that harpoon, and he'd even added in a little extra muscle definition while making the repairs.

My smile falters a little as I think about Harper - I know exactly what it's like to live out your worst nightmare - but it's hard to stay sad for long tonight. I'm too excited, and too set on not wasting whatever time we have left - lives like ours are too short for that.

One last check in the mirror, and I step out into the hallway, headed for the garden - strangely, one of the few spots on the ship that didn't get blown to hell. Beka falls into step beside me with a low whistle as I walk. "So, tonight's the night, huh? You look great."

I grin from ear to ear - I can't help it. "I just hope he likes it." I told Beka about the kiss during one of our repair shifts, and she had immediately started wanting to matchmake. A few days later, here we were, about to put our combined scheme into action. I'm not sure what Beka told him to get him to meet me in the garden for dinner, but I can guess he doesn't know about the 'dinner' part. Or the 'with me' part...

I smile a little wider. This is going to be fun...

Beka helps me get everything set up in the garden before disappearing to the Command Deck, and by the time Dylan shows up, it's perfect - candlelight, soft music, and a gourmet meal.

He freezes in midstep, eyes wide, when he sees me. After a long moment, he smiles. "I should have expected this, shouldn't I?"

I just smile innocently, unable to resist teasing him a little. "Expected what? It's a nice, quiet dinner. Play your cards right, and you might even get raspberries for dessert..."


End file.
